


Слишком взрослый

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Би никогда не была достаточно самостоятельной, взрослой и серьёзной для своего возраста. Она взрослая лишь по годам, но душа у неё ребёнка. С Кардамоном всё совершенно наоборот. Он был слишком взрослым для маленького мальчика. И почему-то это заставляло Би чувствовать особую тоску.





	Слишком взрослый

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик происходит ещё до встречи Би и ПаппиКэта, когда Би работала на своей старой работе и жила одна.

Осень — не самое любимое время года Би. Осенью краски становятся мрачней, настроение у всех резко ухудшается, а из дома выходить совсем не хочется. Даже на работу. Даже когда ты никак не можешь вовремя отдать квартплату своему арендодателю. Но Би, несмотря на то, что её уже дважды чуть не уволили с работы в котокафе, всё-таки смогла накопить нужную сумму денег. Старательно сложив кучу монет — потому что кроме мелочи у неё ничего больше не осталось с зарплаты — в найденный дома платок, она довольно хмыкнула и уже было направилась с гордым видом нести их своему арендодателю, вот только, открыв дверь, вспомнила ещё об одной причине, по которой она не любила осень. Дождь. Много дождя.

Нахмурившись, Би со злостью смерила взглядом упрямо падающие с неба капли воды. Нужно было найти плащ и галоши. Срочно.

После того, как Би всё-таки надела нужное «снаряжение», она снова взяла в руки кулёк из платка с звенящей мелочью внутри и вышла из дома, с явным нежеланием ступая на порог. Пока она собиралась, дождь стал ещё сильней. Настоящий ливень, заливающий собой всё вокруг. Он шумел, шуршал и тарабанил по кровле крыши. Глубоко вздохнув, девушка со всех ног побежала к двери, ведущей в часть дома, где жил Кардамон. Дождь был очень холодным и неприятным, а оранжевые листья под ногами утопали в неглубоких, но вполне раздражающих своим хлюпаньем лужах. Однако Би старалась не обращать на это внимания и сконцентрироваться на цели.

— Глупый дождь, — стиснув зубы, проворчала Би, когда добежала до нужной двери. Отдышавшись, она настойчиво постучала. Дверь никто не открыл, поэтому Би начала прыгать с ноги на ногу от пробирающего до мурашек неприятного ощущения сырости и упрямо кричать: — Кардамон, открывай! Я пришла с квартплатой!

Через несколько секунд дверь открылась и в проходе показался маленький мальчик с очень серьёзным лицом. Он устало поднял на Би взгляд и протянул вперёд руку. Когда Кардамону с гордостью положили на ладонь увесистый мешочек, полный монет, он вопросительно изогнул бровь:

— Опять мелочью?

— Да… — смущённо протянула Би. Ей было некомфортно стоять на улице под ливнем. — Можно я зайду?

Кардамон лишь перевёл задумчивый взгляд на мешочек с монетами в своей руке, а затем снова посмотрел на Би серьёзным взглядом:

— Нет.

Он потянулся к ручке, чтобы закрыть дверь, но Би отчаянно схватилась за неё:

— Ну пожалуйста, Кардамон! Смотри, какой дождь! Я вся промокла и обратно идти не хочу!

Мальчик лишь вздохнул. Он продолжил смотреть своими не по возрасту серьёзными глазами прямо на Би ещё некоторое время, пока в комнате не раздался радостный лай собаки, который его отвлёк. В это время Би быстро прошмыгнула внутрь, с облегчением отряхиваясь от капель дождя. У Кардамона всегда было тепло и красочно. Красочней, чем у неё дома. И теплей. А ещё всегда вкусно пахло конфетами.

— Хорошо. Можешь посидеть здесь, пока не закончится дождь, — монотонно произнёс мальчик в сторону Би, гладя вбежавшую в комнату Стики по голове. Собака радостно виляла хвостом, смотря то на своего маленького хозяина, то на незваную гостью. У неё был смешно высунут язык, и Би просто не могла устоять. Она наклонилась и начала гладить пушистую собаку, пока та улеглась у неё в ногах.

— Кто тут у нас хорошая девочка? — надув губы от умиления, произнесла Би. Стики определённо тоже была от неё в восторге.

Тем временем Кардамон положил кулёк с квартплатой на стол, взял пульт и включил телевизор.

— Вот. Можешь смотреть это, пока ты тут, — обратился он к Би. — А у меня есть дела.

Прежде чем Би успела подумать, какие дела могут быть у такого маленького мальчика как Кардамон, экран телевизора загорелся, и на нём появилась передача программы новостей. Очень скучная и нудная. Би сжала губы, задумчиво наблюдая, как Кардамон прошёл в сторону кухни. Она последовала за ним, не желая оставаться наедине с телевизором, по которому шла скучная передача.

Би вошла на кухню. Мальчик, казалось, проигнорировал, что девушка не осталась в гостиной, и молча открыл шкаф. Би с любопытством заглянула в него и, широко раскрыв глаза, выдохнула:

— Ничего себе…

Шкаф был до отвала заполнен упаковками, набитыми конфетами. Уловив сладких запах, Би в наслаждении прикрыла глаза. Тем временем Кардамон, взяв одну из пачек, закрыл шкаф и подошёл к столу. Он открыл упаковку и высыпал всё её содержимое прямо на тарелку. Перед Би появилась гора в несколько десятков разноцветных конфет.

— Мм-ммм-мм, — в предвкушении протянула Би, потянувшись к манящим одним своим видом и запахом сластям, но внезапно её ударили по руке. «Удар» — сильное слово, потому что Кардамон лишь маленький ребёнок, который и мухи вреда не причинит, но Би всё же с возмущением отдёрнула руку, не понимая, почему ей не разрешают угоститься хотя бы одной конфетой.

— Они не для тебя, — произнёс мальчик, смотря на неё снизу вверх. В его взгляде была отражена не только привычная серьёзность, но и что-то ещё… Би не могла понять, что именно, но что-то одновременно и новое в нём, и знакомое ей.

Тем временем мальчик взял в руки тарелку с конфетами и вышел из кухни. Би атаковало любопытство. «Для кого тогда эти вкусные конфеты?», — с этой мыслью она снова последовала за Кардамоном, выйдя из кухни, однако его уже нигде не было. Тогда Би слегка смутилась и взволнованно позвала его:

— Кардамон? Куда ты ушёл?

Но в ответ ничего. Вдруг Би почувствовала, как кто-то дёргает её за край плаща. Она посмотрела вниз и увидела жизнерадостную мордочку Стики.

— Где твой хозяин, Стики?

Собака издала лай и пробежала один круг вокруг Би, а затем, снова прикусив подол её плаща, потянула за собой. Би ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушно поддаться энтузиазму Стики. Они прошли через длинный коридор, завернули за угол и оказались около приоткрытой двери в комнату, которую Би раньше никогда не видела. Стики отпустила край плаща Би и вошла внутрь. Би смущала стоящая в доме тишина и отсутствие поблизости Кардамона, поэтому она побаивалась заходить внутрь без разрешения. Но любопытство всё же взяло верх и она заглянула в комнату.

Первое, что Би почувствовала, это сладкий запах, сильно ударивший в лицо. Затем она увидела кровать, на которой сидел Кардамон спиной к двери, склоняясь над силуэтом некой девушкой. Её длинные нежно-фиолетовые волосы были украшены разноцветными оригами, покоясь на чистой постели. Девушка лежала с закрытыми глазами. Би ненароком засмотрелась на неё; она была по-настоящему красивой, словно принцесса. Тем временем Стики запрыгнула на кровать и улеглась рядом с Кардамоном, свернувшись в клубочек. Би не знала почему, но она ощутила сильное чувство печали, аурой парящее в этой красочной, но такой тихой и безмолвной комнате. Казалось, будто если нарушить тишину, станет только хуже.

Би осмотрелась и заметила ещё одну деталь. Вся комната была обставлена точно такими же тарелками с горами конфет, как та, которую Кардамон только что принёс. Это объясняло концентрацию сладкого аромата в комнате.

Би ненароком ахнула, поражаясь увиденному, чем привлекла внимание Кардамона. Мальчик обернулся, глядя на неё одновременно и слишком серьёзно, и… запоздало Би осознала, что это была печаль. Именно та печаль, которую она почувствовала, увидев лежащую на кровати молодую девушку.

— Это твоя мама? — тихий вопрос вырвался сам, когда Би вошла в комнату.

— Да, — мальчик отвернулся, снова склонившись над девушкой.

— Она красивая.

Кардамон ничего не ответил, продолжая сидеть в тишине. Би задумалась, оглядывая девушку. Только сейчас она заметила, что к ней с двух сторон были подведены провода. В этом было что-то до боли знакомое, и она невольно сглотнула, переведя взгляд с аппаратуры, от которых они шли, обратно на кровать. Мама Кардамона была очень молодой. На ней было длинное белое платье, что делало её особенно похожей на принцессу. Би захотелось уйти. Это всё навивало странные чувства, сплетённые воедино с воспоминаниями об её собственном отце.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду…

Кардамон поднял на неё свой взрослый взгляд — слишком взрослый — и Би заметила влагу, скопившуюся в уголках его глаз, прежде чем он успел смахнуть слёзы. Мальчик встал с кровати и, подойдя к двери, тихо произнёс:

— Я тебя провожу.

— Да ладно, Кардамон, я сама, — попыталась отмахнуться Би, неуверенно улыбаясь, но мальчик вышел из комнаты, а ей пришлось последовать за ним. Стики так и осталась смиренно лежать около мамы Кардамона, мордочкой уткнувшись в её мягкие волосы.

— Так поступают принцы, — тихо произнёс Кардамон так, чтобы Би не услышала. Но она всё же уловила эту странную фразу, пусть и сделав вид, будто не обратила на неё никакого внимания.

Они молча дошли до входной двери. Мальчик открыл дверь, и Би заметила, что дождь прекратился. Но почему-то от этого ей легче не стало. На сердце будто повис тяжкий груз чего-то очень важного.

— Пока, Кардамон, — тихо произнесла она, посмотрев на мальчика. Его лицо по-прежнему было не по годам серьёзным, а глаза… только слепой бы не увидел в них глубокую печаль. У Би образовался тугой ком в горле. Она вышла на сырую осеннюю улицу, неспешным движением руки прощаясь с ним.

— До встречи, — прозвучал монотонный голос маленького мальчика, а затем дверь глухо закрылась.

Би хмуро понурила голову и направилась домой, хлюпая галошами по зеркально отражающим серо-голубое небо лужам. Она сцепила свои руки в замок, смотря на них сверху вниз.

Зайдя в дом, она достала коробку, которую отец смастерил для неё на День рождения, чтобы она не чувствовала себя одинокой. Сегодня не был её День рождения, и ей не дадут её праздничную конфету, но иногда были дни, когда она доставала коробку просто так. Чтобы просто сидеть рядом и молчать. Сегодня, видимо, был именно один из таких дней. Би задумчиво смотрела впереди себя, сидя на полу. Она стянула одну из галош, а на вторую не хватило никаких сил, поэтому она просто перестала обращать на неё внимание, смирившись. Би никогда не была достаточно самостоятельной, взрослой и серьёзной для своего возраста. Она взрослая лишь по годам, но душа у неё ребёнка. С Кардамоном всё совершенно наоборот. Он был _слишком_ взрослым для маленького мальчика. И почему-то это заставляло Би чувствовать особую тоску. Облокотившись о коробку своего папы, она закрыла глаза и даже не заметила, как провалилась в глубокий сон.


End file.
